Roses
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: What happens when you take a genius superhero, add an evil half-rat man, throw in a crazy girl, who's obsessed with roses, and top it all off with a magic rose that causes nothing but awkwardness? Answer, a whole bunch of CHAOS! Future WGx2B
1. Chapter 1

Roses

**I admit that this was originally a fic for Phineas and Ferb, but then I decided I like Wordgirl/TwoBrains better and figured that such a good fic would go to waste on P and F.**

**But for your information, WordGirl is older in this fic. Why? So 2B won't be a total pedophile! But she's still Word_Girl._ BECAUSE I WANT HER TO BE! Deal with it.**

**I should mention that you need a working knowledge of what rose colors mean. I don't want to explain it, so please look it up yourself. Something I will explain, right now, is that two red roses entwined together symbolize that your lover is saying, 'Marry me' Maybe this information won't be needed for a while. Maybe I'll even go in a different direction. I don't know. But hey, at least you got some free info there! YAY!**

**I don't own WG.**

"Hey! Wait up!"

The cry pierced through the air, originating from the house of Lucy D. Marten. Becky Botsford, age 22, paused and smiled as her best friend and co-worker came darting down the driveway to meet her.

Well, actually, calling Lucy her _best_ friend wasn't exactly fair. Becky had two other friends, Scoops and Violet. They had been friends since age ten. But at the same time, she and Lucy had something VERY big in common, which she didn't have with Scoops OR Violet.

Both Becky and Lucy had superhero alter egos!

Of course, only a select few knew this. Becky's sidekick, Captain Huggy Face, and Lucy's sidekick, Echo, both knew. Around the time of Becky's sixteenth birthday, they revealed it to their family and a few select friends… Meaning Scoops and Violet. But all the villains and remaining civilians remained oblivious.

Back to the story, Becky and Lucy started to make their way to work. Both girls were famous in the writing industry. Becky for her impressive writing skills, and Lucy for her illustrations and cover art. Lucy also helped as Becky's assistant when demand for art was slow. Since writing took longer than drawing scenes or covers, it was pretty often.

When Becky and Lucy entered the building, a new face was instantly spotted amongst the usual workers.

This girl wore a black cloak, which covered her entire body, including feet, and the hood was pulled all the way up on her head, casting a shadow. The only indications of her gender were the glossed lips, the only part of the face that showed. Her mouth was pulled into a knowing, and quite unsettling, smirk.

Becky, upon laying eyes on her, instantly got the creeps. She got goosebumps, and felt chills run down her spine. She could tell it was the same for Lucy.

Although the pair wanted to avoid this odd woman, they were sort of the welcoming committee. No one else would bother to say hi to this person until they had. So, reluctantly, they approached her.

"Hi. Are you a knew employee?" Lucy asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

Instead of responding, the cloaked figure stared at Becky for a moment, which felt like hours. The figure then said,

"Your love is much like a rosebud. Not yet bloomed. But soon, it will blossom… With a little help"

And with that, the girl walked away, and vanished within the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hello! I am back! I am pleased to say that I have much of the story, after a *certain* couple gets together, figured out... Unfortunately I haven't figured out HOW they get together... Well, obviously I do, but a lot of specific details are still unknown. But I promise I'm trying! ;)**

**I don't own WG.**

Becky and Lucy had managed to forget about the crazy cloaked figure, and as the day dragged on they immersed themselves into their work, before completely wiping the event from their minds.

That is, until they were about to step into Becky's home, to work on a project together. As they approached the house, they spotted a small package sticking out of the mailbox. Becky looked at it suspiciously.

She hadn't ordered anything, not that she could remember anyway. What if it was a trap from one of her enemies? Cautiously, she and Lucy removed the over-sized orange envelope, and Lucy carried it in. They set it on Becky's coffee table, and slowly used a letter opener to remove the tape.

When it was finally open, they pulled out a letter, and a single black rose.

"Does someone want you dead or something?" Lucy asked, perplexed. Becky looked at her with a confused look of her own. Lucy decided to elaborate.

"Black roses mean death"

Becky could think of many villains in town who would want her dead, like Mr. Big or The Butcher. She decided not to dwell on it and began reading aloud from the letter.

"Dear Becky Botsford, or WordGirl" she began, but froze.

Someone knew her secret. She knew none of her friends or family members would blab, and she didn't tell any of the villains. What's more, how did they get her address?!

Becky was so stunned and caught up in her thoughts, and Lucy certainly noticed as she took the paper and continued to read.

"There is a little saying, 'Sometimes people don't know that they love someone until the thought is actually presented to them' Well, after months of video and audio surveillance, we, the council of True Love Psychics, believe that this may be the case for you and Doctor Steven Boxleitner, or as he's called now, Doctor Two-Brains. We sent you a rose, which should be black when you have received it. As we are sure you are aware, 'black' is interpreted as death. But this rose is a magic rose, conjured with the help of both modern technology and witchcraft from the eighteen hundreds. This rose will change color based on your feelings for the afore-mentioned doctor. All the colors that this rose becomes can be interpreted as if it were a regular rose. Red meaning love, Yellow meaning friendship. This will make things easier for you to understand, and also save us some explanations. We hope you will soon have a happy ending. Yours truly, the True Love Council"

Becky and Lucy looked at each other, stunned beyond words. Becky mainly. Who spies on someone for months, then sends them an ultra-creepy letter talking about said person's love life?! It was very strange, and Becky felt kind of violated.

Not to mention that these _deranged_ _idiots_ actually believed she was in love with Two-Brains! What the hell was wrong with these people?!

Lucy was the first to shake out of her shock. She was about to say something, when an alarm went off. Becky's super-hearing activated.

_"Come on, henchmen! Load it up faster! We don't have much longer before WordGirl gets here!"_

She recognized that voice instantly. Two-Brains, of course. It had to be him. The worst possible time to see him, and he's robbing a store!

"What did I do to deserve this?!" Becky whined aloud, a tear making its way out of her eye and trailing down her face. Lucy looked at her sympathetically, patting her best friend's shoulder.

"You want me to go for this one alone? I can take Huggy" she asked. Becky shook her head.

"No... No, I'm fine. Besides, if he really aggravates you then you might end up transforming" the genius responded. Lucy looked as though she wanted to say something against that, but she obviously knew Becky was right. The pair stood from the couch and warped into their superhero clothes, before darting out the door and flying in the direction that Becky had heard the voice.

...

The fly to the store was silent. Not awkward, though. Lucy simply understood that Becky didn't want to speak at the moment. So she stayed quiet, and so did Becky.

When they finally arrived at the scene of the crime, they saw the evil doctor's van about to pull off. Becky darted to the front, placing her hand on the hood to stop the van from getting away. Lucy merely floated next to her, with quite the menacing look on her face.

"WordGirl! And Lover Gal! What are you doing here?!" Doctor Two-Brains asked in a fake frightened voice. Becky rolled her eyes, the doctor's taunting was only irritating her further.

"I'm warning you, Doc. I'm in a bad mood, so if you just surrender now it'll make things easier for both you AND me" she growled. Doctor Two-Brains just laughed.

"Ooh, I'm SO scared!" he mocked. Becky clenched her teeth.

"I mean it. Just surrender. Then you'll go to jail and not a hospital" she hissed. Two-Brains just snorted, but his henchmen clearly knew that WordGirl was most definitely _not_ joking.

"Um, boss… I think we should try this later, yeah?" one spoke up. Two-Brains rolled his eyes, now looking at the henchman.

"Oh, come on! You can't really believe that she's going to hurt us THAT bad!" he laughed. He and his henchmen began to bicker then, with the henchmen saying they should surrender, while he himself said that he absolutely refused to even think of it. Lucy and Becky looked at each other, knowing this would certainly go on for a _long_ while.

Becky decided to just pick up the van, and carried it to the jail. Two-Brains and henchmen barely noticed, as they continued to argue. Becky, Lucy and the policemen unloaded the over twenty pounds of cheese, and managed to get it all back to the store.

"Well, at least it was over fast" Lucy remarked as they flew back to Becky's place.

But Becky said nothing, as she got this creepy feeling. She couldn't identify it, but she knew that she was scared of it.

Very scared, indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I don't own WG.**

_At the prison..._

Doctor Two-Brains sighed, as he stared out the small window, gazing at the stars. His mind, far away from the beauty of the scene, was remembering how he had treated his enemy earlier.

He knew he shouldn't have mocked her. He really wanted to find what was wrong, and maybe fix it. But why would she have told him anything to begin with? He probably would have just made it worse, and that was the last thing he wanted...

He shook his head, in a futile attempt to rid his head of those insane thoughts. He seriously needed mental help. Or maybe...

A girlfriend! Yes, that was it! He needed someone to project these ridiculous thoughts onto! He knew it wouldn't get rid of them, but he also knew that keeping them on WordGirl wouldn't get him very far, especially if he ever decided to confess.

Tomorrow... He would break out tomorrow and go searching!

With that thought, he lay down in the uncomforable bed, and slowly drifted to sleep.

_At Becky's parents' house..._

"And the letter was really creepy. Whoever sent it to me- the Council of Love or whatever- actually believed I am in _love_ with Doctor Two-Brains! Isn't that just ridiculous?!"

Becky was telling her parents about the strange letter at dinner. She needed someone to vent to, and since tonight was the night that she usually visited, she had settled on her parents.

"Totally! What kind of idiots believe that a superhero and a villain can get together?!" TJ laughed. He was going to college soon, so she had been trying to spend more time with him before he had to leave.

"Well, that's not exactly it. Lots of people have been on opposite sides and fallen in love. It's really more that, the closest I've ever come to loving him was when he was Steven, and still good, but even then it was more of a friendship love" Becky explained.

Lucy was sitting right next to Becky, just happy to be there. She was unsure if Becky would be okay, so she had offered to accompany her to dinner, as well as stay the night. Becky, who knew that Lucy was probably right, had agreed.

"Well, Becky" her mother began. Becky bit her lip. She knew that tone, it was the tone that her mom used whenever she was about to be forced to try something, or do something. She also knew that nothing would get her to back down.

"Maybe these people aren't so crazy. That saying is true. I mean, when you were getting back the cheese today, did you really not feel any different?"

Becky's mind went back to how she had felt, as she was flying back home. That feeling had scared her...

Was it really love? Was her mother- and the council- really onto something? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that the feeling was strange, she had never felt it before... How was it possible that she couldn't know what it was? She had memorized the entire dictionary, yet she can't bring to words what the feeling was like. All she knew was, despite how scary it was, she didn't want it to end.

Her mother noticed that she was thinking hard. But knowing that nothing would come from this if Becky was so confused, but wouldn't do anything about it, she started to speak again.

"Maybe you should give him a chance. Try dating him as Becky, and if things go well, you can reveal your identity. If he still loves you, then you should know that your family will always support you. And if he doesn't, then just put it behind you. At least, if it doesn't work out, you'll feel much better by having it lifted off your shoulders"

Becky bit her lip. She glanced at Lucy, wondering what she thought.

"It's not such a bad idea. We certainly won't get anything done while we're just moping and complaining, but if you want to do it or not is completely up to you" her friend suggested lightly. Becky sighed, glancing at her untouched food.

"I guess you're right. We really won't get much done, and I guess we don't have many options at the moment" she mumbled. She looked back to the expecting faces of her family, and bit her lip. After what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only a few minutes, she spoke.

"I'll do it"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone! I am pleased that those who have reviewed are so interested in my story! I put a LOT of thought into the plot... Haha, rhyme! Anyway my wifi is close to its capacity for the month, meaning I won't be updating much until the twenty-sixth, when it resets. But I promise to TRY writing at least a chapter a day, wifi or no wifi! Then whenever I'm able I'll put up the chapters I have written.**

**I don't own WG.**

The very next morning, Becky went to the supermarket to grab some groceries. Lucy tagged along, more out of anxiety for Becky's well-being than actual need for food and aspirins.

"Lucy, at least wait for me in the car, instead of following me around the store" Becky begged as they parked. Lucy sighed.

"Fine... You're sure you're okay?" Lucy asked to clarify. Becky simply looked at her with a mix of pity, amusement, and reassurance. Lucy nodded and turned up the radio as her friend left the mini-van.

Becky walked through the store, putting random stuff in her cart, and paused as she entered the dairy section. As soon as her eyes were on the cheese, she began thinking of Two-Brains.

Why had she agreed? It was just ridiculous, stupid, and she shouldn't have even brought it up at dinner. Actually, she shouldn't even be _thinking_ about him! Just because she had seen a package of cheddar, no less. Honestly, what was wrong with her?! She was more than willing to bet that the rose wouldn't even be magic. She figured that some idiotic kids had decided to screw with her head... But that didn't make sense... How would they have known she was WordGirl?

Was it really true? Could she have fallen for her enemy?

Before she could even answer her own internal question, a voice zapped her out of her thoughts, which she was both upset and relieved for.

"Hey, miss? Did you hear me?"

In that instant, she realized whose voice that was. She nervously turned, and immediately wished she hadn't, as the single being on earth she wished would just disappear, came into view.

Doctor Two-Brains.

"Um, so-sorry sir... I was a bit caught up in my thoughts. Wh-what did you say?" she managed to choke out, silently cursing herself for stuttering.

"Well, I was just wondering what you were doing, staring at that cheese" he laughed. She smiled nervously, once again cursing herself, this time for blanking out long enough for him to notice her. She quickly decided to joke her way out of this.

"Well, what did it look like? I was having a staring contest!" she managed to say. Two-Brains laughed.

"Ah yes, is the cheese a tough opponent?" he played along, and she giggled.

"You bet!" she responded, and the pair began laughing again. She felt a strange warmth, which started around her stomach, and began spreading through her entire body as she felt her heart leap into her throat.

"You're pretty funny, um..." Two-Brains stated, looking to her for a name. She smiled a bit.

"Becky. And you're... Doctor Two-Brains, right?" she inquired, even though she knew full well. He laughed nervously.

"Yeah, that's me... I suppose you're gonna call the cops now, right?" he muttered. For some reason, seeing the distraught and somewhat sad look upon the evil doctor's face made the warmth in her body become an unpleasant chill.

"No, actually. I mean, you're not commiting a crime. And... You're kinda..." she began, but stopped. His head turned to look at her, and she knew he would ask anyway. She made a mental note to kick herself later for what she was about to say.

"You're kinda cute" she finished, blushing a bright ruby red. She could see that his cheeks were becoming pink as well.

"Well... If you think I'm cute... Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?" he asked after a minute-long awkward silence. He then flinched back, as though he were afraid of being hit.

Becky, however, grinned, though she was unsure why. She also had no explanation for her following sentence...

"I'd love to!"

Two-Brains looked at Becky in complete shock.

"Y-you... You WOULD?!" he exclaimed. She laughed and nodded as she pulled a pen and paper from her purse.

"Here's my address..." she said, as she wrote down the location of her house. She handed it to the evil doctor, who was still absolutely stunned.

"Um... Great! Yeah, great. I'll pick you up around seven" he muttered, and she nodded.

"Can't wait!" she beamed as her soon-to-be boyfriend walked off, barely suppressing a giggle as he stumbled over a display. And as he disappeared from sight, she wondered, just for a moment, if she should be thanking the people who sent her the letter, or cursing them.

Then, she decided that only time could tell.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**OMG! I am SOO sorry! Especially to FluffyKitten, who was, apparently, running around screaming for help when I didn't update. *hugs all the followers/reviewers* Since it's almost Halloween, my fave special came on and I've been watching it nonstop on my DVR... And wrote a fic while at my grandparents' house. *ahem* Anyway I hope you enjoy this new chappie!**

**I don't own WG.**

Becky looked in her mirror for about the billionth time, absolutely freaking out on the inside. She couldn't believe she had _agreed_ to go on a _date_ with her _worst enemy!_ True, he didn't _know_ it was her... But she DID! That alone should have prompted her to pick up the phone and cancel...

But she didn't. For some insane reason, beyond the shock and terror... She felt... _Giddy._ She was actually _happy _to go on this date! That thought alone made her wonder...

Suddenly, she thought of the supposedly magic rose. She hadn't looked at it since she read the letter. Even though she knew it was stupid, and not worth her time, she walked into the living room, and looked at the crystal vase, which held the rose.

What she saw utterly shocked her. Instead of the gloomy black she had seen last, the rose was now a bright pink.

'_But what does a pink rose mean?'_ she thought to herself. She glanced at a clock nearby.

6:15, she had forty-five minutes until Two-Brains arrived. That would be more than enough time to look it up on her laptop. She sat down, in front of the portable computer, which was placed on her coffee table. She booted it up, instantly going to the internet and searching 'Rose color meanings'

She clicked the first link she saw, and read, eyes picking up some interesting details, though none what she was looking for at the moment. Her eyes widened when she arrived at 'Pink'.

Poetic romance?! She was _falling_ for Two-Brains?! Her heart pounded, her breath hitched, and she suddenly felt blood rushing to her cheeks. She stood slowly, and noticed her knees felt like jelly.

Becky considered calling Lucy for a moment, but disregarded it. She had very little time until her… _date_ arrived. Apparently she had blanked out for a few minutes after discovering her feelings.

The doorbell rang, and she jumped about a foot in the air. Attempting to control her breathing, she opened the door, coming face-to-face with the evil doctor, who was holding a bouquet of twelve red roses.

"Hi, Becky. I got these for you" Two-Brains muttered nervously, handing her the flowers. She accepted them with a blushing face.

"How ironic…" she muttered. He looked at her with a perplexed expression, and she blushed even harder.

"Never mind… Let's go" she suggested. He shrugged and took her hand, leading her down to the car. If he noticed her burning red face, he certainly didn't show it.

…

The date took place in a swanky Paris-themed restaurant, just five miles north of Becky's home. It was very nice, and Becky couldn't help but notice the mayor eating a few tables down.

"I'm paying" he had said when they sat down. She shifted nervously when he said that, though once again he didn't show any signs of noticing.

The next half hour was amazing. They joked, laughed, and just got to know each other. She had no idea that, beneath his villainy and cruelty, he was really such a great guy.

"So… Can you answer a question for me?" he asked after they ordered dessert.

"Of course, what is it?" she responded. He looked down, suddenly shy, fiddling with his fork.

"Why was it ironic that I brought you roses?" he inquired. She froze, muscles tensing.

She let out a soft sigh. She could tell him… Just not the whole story. Right?

"I got a black rose in the mail, and a letter that said I would fall in love, and that the rose would change colors when I did… I didn't believe it at first, but today, before our date… It had turned pink" she explained softly. He looked at her with wide eyes. She couldn't help but blush for what felt like the millionth time that night alone.

Slowly, his shocked look became a smirk.

"So… You're falling in love with me?" he asked. She bit her lip and nodded, folding her hands in her lap. The doctor smiled, reaching over to grab her chin and force her to look at him, to show her that he felt the same.

"I think I'm falling for you too, Becky" he whispered. She couldn't help but smile, and this time she _knew_ why.

She was in love.

…

Back at Becky's home, the rose has picked up on her feelings, as the rose slowly darkens into a bright red color.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**YAYZ! New chapter! *hugs the two most loyal reviewers, FluffyKitten and KimDWil71* You two have been reading and reviewing, and you're SO nice! You ROCK! And I am sorry to say... At most, there will be like 3 more chapters after this, including the Epilogue. D: I'm so sorry, but I truly hope you've enjoyed what I have, and that you will enjoy the next few chapters!**

**I don't own WG.**

Becky smiled to herself as she walked through the door of her home. The date had actually gone quite well, in her opinion. And from that happy look he'd had when she pecked him on the cheek, he agreed.

She sighed, feeling like nothing could go wrong in this moment... When her cellphone rang. She pulled it out of her purse, looking at the caller ID. It was Lucy, probably wanting to get all the details on her date. Becky giggled to herself a little, before answering.

"Hey, Lucy. What's up?" she asked casually. She heard her friend laugh on the other end before responding.

"You KNOW what's up, girl! How'd your date go?!" her best friend practically squealed. Becky couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"It went great! I never knew that there was such a great guy underneath all that villainy" she stated. She heard Lucy squeal and held the phone away from her ear, wincing a little.

"So, are you going to tell him that you're WordGirl?" Lucy asked when she finished her squeal-fest. Becky tensed.

"Well, I thought that I should wait. You know, make sure the relationship is rock solid" she responded.

"Yeah… Like, three months?" Lucy suggested.

"Hmm… That works. Oh, and he asked me out for next Saturday, just so you know" Becky noted. Lucy giggled.

"Okay then! Well, see you at work tomorrow!" she said. They said good-bye, and hung up.

Becky looked out the window, staring at the moon, and the stars…

'_Three months…' _she thought. She hoped it would work out…

_**Three months later…**_

Becky's heart pounded. It was sunset, and she and the man that she now could accept as her boyfriend, were lying out on a hill, surrounded by flowers, just embracing the beauty of nature.

However, her mind was far from the beauty of the scene. She was very nervous. How does she tell him? She promised Lucy that she would tell him tonight…

"Becky? Can I ask you something?" Two-Brains suddenly asked. She bit her lip, trying to lower her heart rate before responding,

"I have to tell you something first"

Two-Brains looked at her, confused. He gripped her hand, worry in his eyes.

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" he asked nervously. She shook her head.

"No, no… But you might break up with _me_" she whispered the last part, yet he still heard. He sat up, and so did she.

Her heart was pounding more than ever, so much that she worried it might pop out. But her mind was set. She _had_ to tell him.

"I'm… I'm WordGirl" she said it. Just to prove it, she raised her hand to her chest and transformed into her superhero clothes. His eyes widened, and she actually thought they might come out of his skull. But it didn't take wide eyes or even words to know that he was going to dump her. She turned away, preparing to fly off, when he grabbed her hand, and pulled her back into his chest, and…

He _kissed_ her. On the _lips._ Sure, they had kissed on the cheek, on the forehead, but… This was their first real kiss.

Tears flowed out of her eyes, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, never wanting this moment to end.

Eventually though, they pulled apart, breathing heavily. That kiss could have been seconds, minutes, even hours and they wouldn't have known. They had completely lost themselves in the contact, and as she looked into his eyes, she knew that he still loved her, and that they would be together, forever.

He reached into his right pocket, and pulled out two red roses, entwined together.

At first, she was confused. But, after processing it, she remembered the article she read a few months back on roses. Her eyes widened.

He was… _Proposing._

"Beck- WordGirl. I love you, from the deepest part of my heart, and my soul. You are the only one that can provide me true happiness. Will you marry me?" he whispered, hope lacing in his eyes. She choked back a cry of happiness, as she rested her head on his chest.

"Yes, I will. I love you too" she responded.

And with another kiss, they sealed their fate, and their love, together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey, so I was stuck between two endings (Even though I can assure you that this isn't the end) both of which would probably have a sequel. One was more likely than the other, but that sequel would involve a murder, so I decided to go for... Well, you'll see either next chapter or the chapter after. Either way it'll be an epilogue.**

**Don't own WG.**

Becky shifted uncomfortably in her fiancée's van. Today was the day. They were going to tell the entire city of their relationship, and reveal WordGirl's identity at the same time.

Two-Brains noticed her anxiety. He sighed as they pulled up to the city paper HQ.

"You know, we don't have to go through with this" he said as he parked. Becky shook her head.

"No, I want to. I don't want to try and throw my husband in jail because I didn't tell the city my secret... I'm just worried. What if they throw you out of the city, and keep me hostage?"

She knew she was being ridiculous, but at that moment she really didn't care. She wanted to think the worst, simply because the city had flipped out when she was dating Tobey, and then absolutely freaked when they broke up. They were so fickle...

The love of her life stared at her for a moment, as if reading her mind.

"You know, the city was only concerned that Tobey would break your heart. Especially since you never even told him your identity like you did me. And everyone in town knew he was so abusive. I'm not quite sure why they panicked when you broke up, maybe it was because you had done it and they worried he would attempt to kill you, what with the temper he had back then" he explained softly, reaching over to caress her face. A small smile graced its way to her features.

"Well... I guess so... Let's just get it over with, shall we?" she suggested. He smiled in response as they began to get out of the van. They walked slowly to the large building, hand in hand.

When they were inside, Becky and her love made their way down to Scoops's office. They entered, causing the reporter to look up. He jumped up, and wrapped Becky in a hug.

"Becky! It's been so long!" he cried, before he noticed who was standing near her. Before he could question, the pair quickly launched into an explanation. Scoops listened carefully, and when they were done he looked mildly stunned.

"Okay, so you want me to print in the paper, not only that you're marrying Two-Brains, but that you're WordGirl?" he asked to clarify. Becky bit her lip and nodded. Scoops sighed, rubbing his neck.

"Okay... Alright, I'll do it, but I can't exactly control the citizens' reactions" he cautioned. Becky nodded in understanding.

"Well, I've also promised to give up my evil ways to be with her" Two-Brains said. Scoops blinked, but nodded quickly.

"I'll be sure to include that. It should be out tomorrow" the reporter said. The engaged pair nodded, smiling. They exchanged good-byes and left.

_The next day..._

Becky awoke that morning and smiled to herself. The word was out now, in public. But even if they shunned her, she and Two-Brains had decided to leave town right after they wed. It wouldn't matter.

Right after she got dressed, preparing to head out, she heard a knock at the door. Confused, she went to open it, and came face to face with Tobey.

"T-Tobey! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, shocked. Tobey pulled out a newspaper, showing her the cover, and the headline read 'WordGirl dates villain!' and under that, 'WordGirl reveals identity!'

She made a mental note to kill Scoops later for that first one.

"Becky, as much as I'm happy for you… I must ask, what does Two-Brains have that I don't?" Tobey asked desperately. She swallowed nervously as she allowed him in.

"Tobey, for starters, you were constantly criticizing me, and you hit me on more than one occasion" she began. Knowing what she said was true, Tobey stayed silent, with a somewhat guilty look.

"And Two-Brains, believe it or not is completely different. He is actually nice, and never hurt me, through the course of our entire relationship, emotionally or physically. But even if you had been like that, I love him. Tobey, you and I are too different to have ever been in a successful relationship. Not to mention you spent too much time with your robots instead of with me" she explained. Tobey looked down sadly.

"I understand. But please, if there's anything I can do for your wedding…" he said, and Becky understood.

"I'll talk to him, but no promises" she said. Tobey nodded, and slowly walked to the door and left, without one more word. Becky couldn't help but feel pity for him, but knew that there was nothing she could do, unless Lucy got the guts to ask him out. She giggled a bit as she thought this, making her way to the kitchen for breakfast.

…

Most of the city was very happy for the couple. There were a few here and there that questioned it, but at least they weren't being chased out of town. They even managed to win the approval of the rest of the city villains. After they had been assured that they wouldn't be shunned, they made wedding plans.

Two-Brains allowed Tobey to be the best man, while Becky chose Lucy as the Maid of Honor. Scoops photographed, and Violet helped design the invitations. Becky's bouquet consisted of red and white roses, which was deemed appropriate by her and her fiancée. The colors of the wedding were red, pink, and lilac. It was slightly difficult to track down Two-Brains's family, since he lost contact with them after becoming evil. However when they did they were more than happy to attend. Becky had his two female cousins, Jessica and Lila be bridesmaids. His brother, Peter and male cousin, Mark were groomsmen. Peter was a bit offended that he wasn't the best man but quickly got over it when Tobey allowed him to take a few of the jobs he had. Alisa, Two-Brains's mom and Sally worked together to find Becky's perfect dress. Reginald the jewelry store manager helped by ordering the best limos, and the highest-class location he could find. Lucy had her niece be the flower girl, while her nephew was the ring bearer.

Even some of the villains helped in one way or another. The Butcher and Chuck helped by making some of the buffet. Lady Redundant Woman used her clones to help set up the décor.

Almost everyone in town had a hand in making the wedding perfect. And those who didn't still came to congratulate the couple.

On the wondrous day, just eight months after the proposal, by the time the couple said 'I do', almost everyone was in tears. But none so much as Becky, after it was over. She was practically sobbing tears of joy. She was finally with him, the man she loved.

**Alrighty folks, stay tuned for an epilogue! It's almost over, but I hope you all enjoyed the ride! :D**


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Hello, folks! I am pleased to say that, if you enjoyed THIS, then the sequel will have you on the edge of your seats! Hehe, because I'm nice I will give a special super summary of it, to anyone who asks. And, to the FIRST person to ask, I'll send a sneak peek of the most DRAMATIC part! Which, I haven't even DECIDED yet! There's like three or four dramatic parts I could choose from! THAT'S HOW GOOD IT IS! But I may cut out this one part, cuz it's really sad, and I hate writing sad stuff...**

**Anyway, FluffyKitten I know you'd be dying for a sneak peek, or super summary. If you had an account, I WOULD SERIOUSLY give it to you! But I can't make them public, so I guess what I'm saying is... Get an account or get nothing... No offense, I didn't wanna be mean.**

**Anyway, here comes the epilogue! (Oh, there may be a confusing bit, but I promise to explain it at the end of the epilogue) Oh, it's like three and a half years after the wedding, btw.**

**AND YES I USED STEVEN'S OLD NAME! Got a problem?! Ahem, sorry...**

**The reason he is now being called 'Steven' is that, due to not having cheese-related crime in a VERY long time, his mouse-brain's evil power has diminished, and now he's barely recognizable as Two-Brains anymore. He's even reverting back to his old looks, his hair is becoming brown again and the weird brain on his head has gone!**

**I do not own WG.**

Becky Botsford-Boxleitner smiled softly to herself, holding the older of her two twin children in her arms.

The one she currently held was Amy, which she and her husband had already predicted would earn her superpowers, since she had been reading a grade eight chapter book when she was eight _months_ old. Not to mention lifting the couch to look for her rattle. Currently she and her brother were two, but would be three in just one month.

Nearby, her husband, who was slowly becoming his old, non-villain self again, was holding the younger, male twin, Marcus. They had already predicted he would inherit Steven's genius in technology, as he had been trying to create some of his father's old plans, and from what they had seen before tearing him away, he was succeeding.

Becky sighed as the little toddlers fell asleep. She and her husband gently placed the children into their cribs, Amy's being pink and Marcus's being baby blue. She and her husband smiled at each other, and slowly crept out of the room, managing not to wake the little darlings.

Becky felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and quickly whipped it out. She saw that it was Lucy. She quickly went into the living room before answering.

"Hey, Lucy. What's up?" she asked quietly. She heard her friend giggle.

"Becky, I have two pieces of news! One is that I asked Tobey out, and he said YES!" Lucy cried, and Becky smiled.

"That's great, I'm so happy for you!" she said happily. Lucy laughed before responding.

"The other awesome news is that... I think I'm starting to control my transformations better!" she said. Becky's eyes widened.

"What! Really?" she exclaimed, still trying to be quiet. She hadn't seen Lucy control her transformations since they met. How was she suddenly controlling them?

"Yeah, but the weird part is that I can't change back at will. I can turn evil, no problem, but it still requires a true love couple nearby to kiss to reverse it" Lucy said. Well, at least _that_ made sense.

"Well, at least you can control when you become bad. Maybe you can prevent having to force a couple to make out" Becky joked, and Lucy giggled.

"Well, I have to go! I need to pick out a good outfit for my date" Lucy stated. The pair said goodbye and hung up.

Becky glanced out the window at the stars. She silently wondered what Lexicon was like. Sure, Huggy had told her a few stories before they had to part ways... But still, she never got to see it.

She shrugged and headed off to bed, knowing that such trivial things didn't matter as long as she was on Earth.

**Alright, now let me explain the whole 'Lucy's transformation' thing. Lucy may be a superhero, but for some unknown reason, when she gets VERY angry, she becomes an evil, scheming super villain. And for even stranger reasons, the effect is only reversed if a couple who is true love within a five mile radius kiss.**

**Wow that was a lame explanation. But don't worry, it will be better explained in the sequel! PROMISE.**


End file.
